30 Menit
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Kita diam. Aku tak merangkai kata. Kita hanya saling bertatapan. Aku melihatmu, kau melihatku. Aku menunggumu bicara, dan kau entah memikirkan apa dalam kebisuanmu. BTS. Minyoon/Minga


**30 Menit**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kita ini hanya diam. Percakapan kita tiada arti, tiada inti. Haha-hihi yang cuma segaris kering ini bukan apa-apa. Aku ingat waktu menonton dengan Taehyung kami terbahak sampai tetangga kos menggebuk tembok gipsum saking terganggunya. Tapi denganmu, lawakan gila-gilaan ini seolah hanya sentilan-sentilun kecil dari para komika hijau. Katamu kamu sudah menonton vidio ini waktu rilis, dan saat itu kamu tertawa sampai keluar suara dan air mata. Sedang denganku, seperti tak ada yang lucu. Iya, apa yang salah? Aku mau salahkan kamu dan aku. Aku mau salahkan kita. Kamu yang pendiam, dan aku yang tidak _nyes_ untuk memancing ikan dari kolammu. Siang di kamar itu adalah siang yang garing. Aku _ngemil_ kerupuk ikan yang bentuknya seperti stik panjang kecil. Remeh. Bumbunya menempel di jari dan kujilat itu. Kutawarkan jajananku padamu tapi kamu menggeleng tidak mau. Sukanya yang manis. Lalu kamu ambil Cadburry hadiahmu (dari aku).

"Jimin, vidionya sudah habis, mau nonton apa lagi?"

"Tidak tahu. apa saja, _lah_." Aku merebahkan diri. Kasurmu yang sempit cocok buatku yang sukanya meringkuk dan menempel di tembok. Kakiku menggantung di tepian. Bagian kasurmu yang dekat tembok punya celah. Katamu atapnya bocor. Kulihat memang ada garis-garis lurus dari atas. "Teman-temanmu sering main ke sini?"

Kamu mengemut cokelatmu. Waktu bicara, aku tahu kamu menyimpan potongan yang sudah hampir meleleh itu di langit-langit mulutmu. "Hu-um. Hoseok sering datang. Suka menumpang tidur di kasur ini. Waktu itu dia pernah _ngiler_ di bantalku. Bau. Jadi bantalnya kubalik."

"Bukannya dicuci! Ini sarung bantalnya baru?"

"Baru. Hoseok kan _ngilernya_ sudah lama, masa' sarung bantalnya tak kuganti-ganti?"

Aku pikir kamu jorok, karena waktu kita makan, dan aku menyendok sup buatan pembantumu, kau mengatakan hal tentang muntah dan amis ayam. Tapi aku ini memang bermental baja, sejorok apapun kata-kata, bahkan jika kamu mendongeng tentang kerajaan tahi, aku bisa tetap makan. Itu hanya kata-kata, ayolah.

"Yang ini saja," katamu. Aku tak memilih. Kamu pilih vidio itu sendiri.

Aku jadi ingat, sebelum ini kita hanya pernah bertemu sekali. Main berdua sekali saja waktu itu. Di _mall,_ sewaktu kamu habis ujian dan aku ingin makan. Kita makan siang di lantai paling atas _mall_ kebanggan daerah setengah kota yang kita tinggali di separuh hari. Sebelumnya kita hanya saling bertemu lewat teman-teman kita. Mereka dua orang berisik yang sangat cocok ketika bicara. Kau dibawa Hoseok, dan aku yang dibawa Taehyung. Kami bertiga jadi biang keributan di perpustakaan—mengobrol, makan, buka Youtube, memotret konten buku agar tak perlu pinjam—dan kau hanya diam. Bahkan jam dinding saja lebih berisik. Di kursimu kau hanya duduk menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, yang satu kau pakai membolak-balik halaman majalah _fashion._ Kau tidak tertarik pada mode. Aku melihat itu dari matamu yang tak terarah pada baju-baju yang berwarna kalem dan berpotongan panjang di seri musim gugur. Matamu terarah pada estetika di belakang model-model itu. Latarnya. Lalu aku minta ID Line-mu.

"Aku tidak punya hape, rusak." katamu waktu itu.

Suatu hari kamu yang sudah dapat ganti ponsel rusakmu tiba-tiba menghubungiku. Katamu kau dapat ID-ku dari Taehyung. Aku heran. Heran saja, kenapa kalian justru bisa akrab, padahal kalian benar-benar berbeda. Sementara aku tak pernah bicara apa-apa denganmu. Kita ini hanya diam. Percakapan kita tiada arti, tiada inti.

Dan aku datang ke rumahmu karena butuh teman berkomunikasi. Kamu adalah pilihan terakhir yang kumiliki. Taehyung pulang kampung dan liburan semester ini terasa seperti kanebo. Tapi entah, riak air kolam ikan di dekat jendela kamarmu bahkan seperti menegur kita yang melulu diam. Vidio lain tentang tujuh pelawak itu terputar lagi di Youtube. Ayahmu pasang _wi-fi_ dengan kecepatan bagus, sebab aku tak lihat lingkaran yang memutar-mutar di tengah layar. Tapi iya, selucu-lucunya mereka, kita tidak tertawa. Paling-paling cuma senyum kering. Salah. Aku ingin salahkan kita. Kamu yang pendiam, dan aku yang tidak _nyes_ untuk memancing ikan dari kolammu.

"Nanti jam empat aku pulang, ya?"

"Jangan pulang, aku sendirian. Temani aku di sini." Kamu tidak rela. Wajahmu begitu, seperti aku sudah mengenakan kaos kakiku saja, padahal aku masih bersandar di bantalmu. "Menginap!"

"Tidak bisa, besok ada kuliah pagi-pagi."

"Jangan dulu pulang..." Kau merengek. Aku tiduran lagi.

Sebetulnya aku takut ketinggalan bis terakhir. Rumah kita jauh. Aku perlu dua jam perjalanan untuk kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Tapi badan ini, dan kemalasan yang asalnya dari kasurmu, membuat aku meringkuk, bersandar nyaman di bantal. Kau tutup _laptop_ itu. Badanmu kau rebahkan di sebelahku. Kita berhadapan.

Jam dindingmu berdetak-detik ribut. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tak bisa cari topik banyak untuk kubicarakan denganmu. Seolah-olah aku ini tidak berkutik, bahkan ketika kau sunggingkan senyum itu. Aku tak paham apa yang kau tertawakan. Tapi mungkin saja kau sama seperti Taehyung yang suka bilang kalau wajah berpikirku sangatlah tolol. Selesai tawamu yang tak berenergi banyak itu habis, kau diam. Kita diam. Aku tak merangkai kata. Kita hanya saling bertatapan. Aku melihatmu, kau melihatku. Aku menunggumu bicara, dan kau entah memikirkan apa dalam kebisuanmu. Aku meniti wajahmu. Kepalamu. Rambutmu yang tipis, dahimu yang licin, alismu yang rapi, bulu matamu yang lebat dan panjang, hidungmu yang berujung bulat, garis bibirmu yang seperti angka tiga terguling, dagumu yang punya dagu, dan keseluruhan kepalamu. Wajahmu. Tatapanmu. Pupilmu yang besar. Kau yang menatapku.

 _Ahh..._

Aku menghela napas.

"Aku mau pulang."

Kau menyusul ketika aku bangun. Sambil masih duduk di tepian kasur, aku menghadap kaca untuk merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Ketika melihat jam dinding, tak terasa sudah tiga puluh menit terlewat. Padahal kita hanya diam. Diam tiga puluh menit!

"Kapan-kapan main lagi ke sini," katamu, ketika aku pamit. Kau masuk rumah habis aku melewati tiga rumah. Kulihat itu saat aku menoleh ke belakang dan kudapati kau menutup pintu.

Langit sudah jingga, merah-merahnya sudah muncul jadi serupa garis-garis. Aku hampir kehabisan waktu untuk mengejar bis terakhir. Tapi untung saja, aku masih dapat. Kursi-kursi di bis tidak terlalu penuh. Aku duduk di belakang. Dingin. Kukodok saku jaket. Aku memandang gantungan-gantungan yang berwarna kuning di seberang atas, goyang-goyang. Ponselku masih punya cukup baterai untuk kupakai mendengarkan lagu. Sayang, baru pegang kabel _headset,_ supir bis memutar radio keras-keras. Seisi bis penuh suara penyiar. Katanya dia membawa lagu-lagu lawas. Ada satu yang mau diputar setelah iklan. Aku batal mendengarkan lagu dari ponselku. Kutatap lagi gantungan-gantungan kuning itu. Mereka masih bergoyang. Dan langit sore memerah seperti delima. Iklan selesai. Ada petikan gitar yang kukenal.

Lagu lawas, tentu. Aku termasuk manusia lawas, bukan anak-anak zaman _now._ Pertama kali kudengar lagu itu waktu aku SD. Orang-orang hampir selalu salah menyebut judulnya. Padahal itu bait pertama. Astaga. Konyol. Gitar itu dipetik lagi.

.

.

" _Jam dinding pun tertawa karena kuhanya diam dan membisu..._

 _Ingin kumaki diriku sendiri yang tak berkutik di depanmu..."_

.

.

Aku ikut bernyanyi dalam gumaman tipis.

.

.

" _Ada yang lain... di senyummu yang membuat lidahku gugup tak bergerak_

 _Ada pelangi... di bola matamu... dan memaksa diri 'tuk bilang..._

 _Aku sayang padamu..."_

.

.

Kita menghabiskan tiga puluh menit dalam diam dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa...

Yoongi, aku sayang padamu.

[ **END]**

 **Note:** Siapa yang baca sambil nyanyi? Ngaku! Wkwkwk. Kalau kalian tau lagu ini, berarti kalian sudah tuwa. Tapi serius, lagu lawas itu enak-enak. Cerita ini ditulis untuk mengenang kembali lagu legendaris Jamrud, Pelangi di Matamu (yang hampir selalu salah disebut sebagai 30 menit).


End file.
